School Changes
by moondustangel
Summary: When they defeat the troll in their first year and are asked what happened by their professors Harry has a surprising answer. Please read and review love Moon x
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story and I hope you like it. It was an idea which came to me and I haven't yet decided how it will pan out. Please read and review love Moon x**

The troll collapsed as they breathed a sigh of relief and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick entered both gasping at the scene before them. "Explain yourselves at once!" McGonagall thundered shocked as Harry was actually the one who answered.

"Well if things had gone better I might not have had to save the damn day. I didn't sign up for this! Hermione was a pain in the ass in class condescending to everyone who didn't get the spell right the first time like she did which is not good. She mocked everyone about the pronunciation of the spell and while I understand it's not good to get it wrong Professor Flitwick is there for a reason. We have him to tell us we're wrong we don't need her as well. That stress is not something anyone needs. Then Ron was a jackass as he told us within earshot of her she'd never have friends because she is a nightmare. She then reacted and came here to the toilet to cry about it when the troll came in here. We left the feast and I had to force him to join me. She didn't know about the troll and shouldn't be made to suffer needlessly even if she was a pain in the ass all day!" he snapped before taking a deep breath and then continuing as he was far from finished ranting.

"The truth is they both suck and none of them will ever have friends if they continue like this. I already spent my childhood living with jackasses I didn't expect to find them here as well. It is not my job to pick up the damn pieces when people screw up. I mean really! Hagrid told me this was the best, safest school and because he's lovely I believed him but I don't think so now. Safe my arse. Why was there a troll here in the first place? You know what I'd rather suffer abuse at the Dursley house then stay here another minute where realistically I could die at any moment. Also while we're on the subject of dangerous I have no idea what happened to Professor Snape in his youth and I don't care to know either but him taking whatever it is out on me constantly is unacceptable. I did nothing to warrant that treatment. I should have been in Slytherin but asked the hat not to put me there because that jackass there said that only evil people go to Slytherin. Also who in the hell stressed us all out by telling him we'd need to face a troll to get sorted when that wasn't the case. I mean I faced one now but why? You better answer me as well I am so sick of this!" he said exploding in rage as McGonagall looked shocked to the core.

He was blunt and direct to the point so much so that it unnerved her slightly but he was right and that was a hard pill to swallow. She straightened herself.

"We will get to that momentarily as I am sure Minerva will deal with things in her own way. As for you Miss Granger, well you will serve detention with me for assuming you know better then I do. It is my class and I will teach it as I fit. I am honestly proud that you did so well but telling others they did not is always bad. You should be most ashamed. Now Ronald we do not ever say bad things like that against another student because who knows what would have happened. She is very lucky that Harry here thinks so well on his feet otherwise she might have died and I can see that you did not think of this. You will serve detention with me also and be prepared as it will involve charms which will last twenty four hours. After this we will see how you feel about the other person. Both of you apologise at once to Harry. Harry I award you twenty five points for the excellent execution of a spell well learned in class!" said Professor Flitwick as Ron and Hermione both had the good sense to look ashamed.

Ron looked truly terrified. He'd not considered Hermione could die and he was terrified he'd be the cause of it. He never wanted anyone to die. Yes she was a pain in the ass but he didn't want her to die. Hermione really couldn't understand the situation.

"I'm sorry professor but I will not die because someone pronounces a spell the wrong way. It could have been so dangerous. As demonstrated by the presence of a troll here this evening clearly I need to protect myself always even in class. He was being totally reckless and waving his wand all around the place like a lunatic and pronouncing it all wrong. Am I just supposed to sit there and risk danger before you even see he has a problem? I mean you can't be everywhere at once and pardon me for saying so but your height is also a problem. You need a large platform where you may walk the length of your classroom safely and then be able to see everyone normally. I don't mean to insult you sir it's just I really love charms class but hate that people like Ronald Weasley make that class dangerous!" she said bursting into tears as this defied logic. To be honest Professor Flitwick was astounded.

"Miss Granger you are right about one thing. I cannot see everyone all the time so I will be getting a platform for myself. I had already arranged it and it arrives next week. You must understand that every student is here to learn and it's my job to see to it that it is done safely. I do so knowing that not everyone will get it right first like you did. This is because people will do like Ronald did and I need to always be sure no harm can come to people when learning spells so I teach the harder spells differently. It was a levitation spell and nothing could have gone wrong except him singeing his feather. Please relax and for your information we don't know how the troll got in here but we fully intend to investigate and destroy the beast. I will be removing ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek and I would advise you to quit while you are ahead!" he said sternly as she sobered up at the point loss feeling completely defeated.

Professor McGonagall watched the scene unfolding before her and couldn't believe one of her prized students was behaving in such a fashion. "Miss Granger you are if I'm honest one of the Brightest Gryffindor's here at the moment and your attitude both surprises and appalls me. In Gryffindor you are expected to be brave and bravery means trusting people to do the right thing. No one would ever intentionally put you in danger and I am dismayed you would think so. You were raised better then that and Ronald Weasley's actions do not count as he was being extremely foolish. No one who counts in authority would ever put you in danger. Ronald you should watch how you speak about people as you never know who is listening or not listening as it were. I have heard you numerous times and I am ashamed of you. Yes she has been overbearing but she will outgrow that I am sure. Apologise to her at once and then Miss Granger you may apologise to everyone. I will not write home to your parents but one more slip up young lady and I will and that goes for you too Ronald. Molly and I are friends and she would not like to hear about what you are doing!" she snapped making them both jump.

They quickly apologised to one another not wanting to face her wrath.

"Harry I am deeply sorry you had to go through this and I can safely say it will not happen again. If you wish to leave I may not stop you but I would seriously advise you to continue your education here with us. You may be surprised to know that you are not the first person to tell me about this problem Professor Snape has with you in his classes and so in light of that I am granting you permission to have a private potions tutor. He will examine and correct all your work. As we don't know the extent of Professor Snape's problems it is best to simply remove you from his class. I believe that if he has problems beyond this he will truly slip up one day on his own and I will be waiting for that day. As of this morning all points given and taken away in his class are being re-examined and any taken for an unreasonable reason have been reapplied to those houses. I will be announcing it later but I can safely say that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw each gained sixty points. Slytherin gained twenty and Gryffindor gained one hundred. It would seem he is not above taking points for silly reasons from his own house either. I know of a way to track spells on things as we learn this all the time in Transfigurations and I will be finding the person responsible for this and they will pay severely!" she snapped as Harry looked up at her in awe.

"Furthermore Mr Potter I award you twenty points for the cool use of intellect when others were in danger. You put others before yourself and never sought glory which is wonderful. Please don't continue to refer to Mr Weasley as a donkey although he did behave like one today. I implore you to give this school one more chance and then if things haven't improved we will come to a solution which suits us all. Go to your dormitory's all of you and Madam Pomfrey will be up to give you all thorough examinations as I can see from your files it hasn't been done yet as she's not yet through with all the first years!" she ordered as they all left and headed upstairs. She was if she was honest shocked at Harry's outburst. Because he'd lived with Dursley's and endured them he was more mature for his age and clearly wise beyond his years. This would be interesting for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Please read and review love Moon x**

They entered the boys dorms feeling very tired and for Harry embarrassed. He wasn't embarrassed about what had just happened, no, he was embarrassed about what was about to happen. When he was examined by the medical nurse he was scared she'd see all his bruises and badly healed bones and give out to him about it. What would his friends think of him then? He would be viewed as weak and nothing was more embarrassing then that. Madam Pomfrey entered and walked towards them. "Right then ladies first so Hermione you will go first. I will use my wand to scan you deeply and you will feel a tingly feeling in your body but everything will be fine. You will see a number floating above me when I scan and that will be percentage of your core. Sit down on this bed here!" she instructed as Hermione sat on Ron's bed and was scanned.

She giggled as the tingling tickled her slightly. The number above her head was not what Hermione expected to see as it said seventy. So that meant her core was seventy percent whereas most muggleborns were sixty percent. It just meant her core was a little bit larger then normal. "Miss Granger why didn't you come and see me immediately? I can see here by the magical signature that Draco Malfoy has tampered with your teeth magically. I will now repair it and Draco Malfoy looses ten points to Slytherin and he will serve a detention with me for causing me extra work! Here take this potion as it contains all of your shots you need for this year. It doesn't taste good but does work" she said fixing her teeth till they were once again normal. Hermione drank the potion gasping at the awful taste and was then sent to bed.

Ronald went next which Harry was thankful for as he knew he'd be sent to bed afterwards. Ronald was too in shock over the previous events to complain and so he just stood there and was checked over. She then gasped herself. "Ronald I have no idea why but someone has tampered with your core and I can't explain it. I will now put up a silence barrier and unblock it as there will be a blast sound when it is done. Take this potion now for your shots and then we will unblock your core. Once unblocked you need to cast a lumos spell and hold it for one minute exactly after which time I will tell you to stop!" she instructed as he agreed. This might explain why he was useless at magic.

"Madam Pomfrey I don't mean to be rude but could you please check Neville Longbottom out for this as well as he's rubbish at magic and I'm worried he might have the same problems as me!" he said as she frowned.

"Ronald Weasley five points from Gryffindor for insulting another members magical ability and five points to Gryffindor for caring for your classmate even if you did show it the wrong way. Please watch how you speak about people in future as it will cause you serious problems later in life if you're not careful. Just heed my advice is all I'm saying!" she said as he drank the potion and then his core was unblocked. There was a huge burst noise and when it was over he was a little taller too. He cast the lumos and while it was better it petered out before he could continue.

"Mr Weasley I can see you have improved and I am willing to make you a deal. Your wand needs to be taken away by me because it's not safe however I understand you can't afford a new one so what we'll do is I'll pay for a new one to be crafted for you. I know from previous experience doing this will cost me ten galleons. I will write a letter home to your parents explaining that you needed a new wand as the one you had was a danger to you to use and about your core being unblocked. I will be telling them that for doing this you will work the payment off helping me for seventy two hours or three days in sick bay. I will take you for the next three days and you must catch up on any work you miss at the weekend. Now give me a moment. Ok here is a catalogue with the items in it please select a wood and core from it. As this is a magical catalogue your signature will react with the appropriate items you need. I will not tell anyone else about this and you will be presumed sick and contagious for the next three days with a mysterious illness so you won't be noticed too much. Do you agree?" she asked as he sat there dumbfounded.

"Ugh yes I do. I don't want to be a danger to myself or others ma'am. Tonight has taught me that. I will take my wand from you tomorrow when it is ready. I know about this process and how it can be done overnight as dad told me about it once. Thank you ma'am. I'll see you in the morning!" he said as she smiled at him.

Thinking on her feet she asked Harry to wait a moment and had an elf bring her the wands of the Weasley twins while they slept. She scanned both wands and also discovered they were not compatible either. The twins were woken up and brought to her rooms where they would also be spending three days in the infirmary working with her. Once she explained the situation with Ron they were both very shocked. It might explain why he'd always been so bad at magic. I mean everyone in his family was dismayed by it but assumed he'd get better as he got older. The same process was done for them and once their wand cores and woods had been selected she'd sent them to bed once again. On the advice of Ronald Neville Longbottom was woken up and his wand was scanned. It too revealed he was not compatible with it however when he explained his situation to her she agreed to have a look alike wand made for him by the morning. It would be identical to his old wand but it would suit him better and make him very competent at magic. Augusta would never suspect a thing so everything would be fine.

"Sorry Harry for keeping you so long but I couldn't allow them all to go on with such awful wands. The Weasley's will be working off their payments to me at five galleons each day and a half. I will put them to good use. I promise sweetheart I will not judge you for anything I find here as I can see you are worried about it. Let's begin the scan. Ok you have several badly healed bones and are severely malnourished. I will need you to come to sick bay as you require surgery. Also you have a problem with your eyes which I will fix and let me tell you that afterwards you may not require glasses although this is not a promise I can make!" she said leading him to the infirmary with her and setting him up at a bed and closing the curtains around him.

He was fed a potion to make him go to sleep so she could begin the exploratory surgery. She would only know how to heal him once she could see everything wrong with him from the inside. She began by slicing at his scar from behind which her scans had detected something dark and anomalous. When she peeled back the skin there she could see the gold strands of his core mingled with something black and swirling which looked like it was sucking the life out of his core literally and almost in a weird way feeding off him. Poppy wasn't one for hunches or feelings usually but there was something very unnerving about Professor Quirrel she couldn't place and so she would not be asking for his assistance in it's removal. She had a device which could do that for her. It was a dark omen repellent which when placed upon the skin or area affected would in the designated time it showed on it's screen could destroy and remove the item safely. When she attached it to his forehead it told her it would take five minutes to remove the item and that he'd need a core replenisher afterwards. She let it get to work and fed him a nutrient potion intravenously. In five minutes it glowed to show it was done and she jumped as the black, dark green substance inside it wailed and screamed out really loudly before dying away. She'd never seen anything like it in her life. She resealed the skin around his scar applying essence of dittany which would heal it slowly overnight.

As her investigations continued she discovered his malnutrition was something which was not in any way shape or form new. It had been ongoing for many years now. She opened his chest cavity and fitted him with a magical device which would insure that once his initially malnutrition had been repaired that no matter how much food he went without at the summer time that he always remained full of the right nutrients. She would be buying him some jewellery which he would pay her for but could store things such as food and his wand inside them. This was to be most careful. Also although she strictly wasn't supposed to she'd be telling him that the use of wandless magic outside of school could never be traced and would begin teaching him about it in her spare time. She would be telling everyone he'd need to come and see her for two hours two days a week for medical treatments whereby she would use the come and go room to teach him wandless magic. She wanted him to be as safe as he could when she was not there. She owed him a lot as he'd saved her life as a baby. She'd found out Voldemort was coming for her family but before he could he'd been destroyed by young Harry. Everyone owed Harry so much. As she intravenously fed him all the other potions he'd be needing she closed up the various cavities she'd opened during her surgery and let him rest.

When he woke up he'd be sore for sure but it was much better then he had been. As per her client doctor privacy oath she'd taken when she'd become a healer she would not be telling anyone about the dark items she found behind his scar as she didn't think he'd want her too. She would be telling him about them of course. At twelve noon the next day he woke up feeling so sore but refreshed. She'd allowed him to sleep as he'd clearly needed it. He was shocked as he could now see without his glasses but he ached all over. This was the first time he'd slept without having nightmares of green lights and cackling maniacs. She came to see him and gave him a pepper up potion and one for his malnourishment. He'd need to take one more today and then two more tomorrow. He was so focused on the pain he'd not noticed his clothes were tight on him as he'd grown in height by five inches at least. He'd needed it though. A quick spell from Madam Pomfrey insured all his clothing would now fit his new frame. She merely spelled the clothes to fit him properly and was shocked at the lack of judgement. As his head ache went away he could focus properly and blushed.

"Madam Pomfrey I hope whatever you found was not too bad or too hard to fix. I am sorry about it really. I don't like causing trouble for people!" he said nervously.

"Harry my child you have no need to be sorry. When I was younger Voldemort planned to kill me and my family as we would not join him but you killed him before he could and I will always be grateful to you for it. You had malnourishment and badly healed bones which I have now fixed. Inside your chest I have placed a device which will always keep your nutrition levels at normal no matter whether you can eat foods or not. You had a very dark and evil mass behind your scar which was successfully removed. As I am medical professional I am not allowed to share this information with anyone unless you say I should. I don't see why anyone should need to know about it as it is just your business. Here this is a very special necklace now please put it on. I will cut your finger ok and you should let the blood drop on this necklace three times. Once that is done I will heal your finger. This insures no one can take it or steal it from your person and that only you may access it's contents" she said kindly as he looked at her in shock as she did all she said she'd do and healed his hand.

He felt a tingling inside which went away after a few minutes. "Well Madam Pomfrey thank you so much for healing me and not judging me. I'd been so worried you might. I mean we can't help who we grow up with and I didn't have the best start in life but now thanks to you it's getting better which I never thought could happen. I was starting to believe that if one good thing did not happen to me here I would leave for sure but your kindness has proven to me that I do in fact belong here. Now you said something about storing things in this necklace. While that sounds cool I'm afraid I don't understand totally what I would keep in here!" he said admiring the locket in detail.

"Well Harry I will need ten galleons for the locket from you whenever you have it as that is what it cost me. For example you can store your wand in there and food should you need it at a later time and it will not go off so you can access it any time should you need to. I think you and I both know you were being starved and I don't know why but this will mean you cannot be starved ever again. Now I am not supposed to tell you this at all but given the condition I found you in I really feel I have no choice. When you leave school you cannot use your wand as there is a magical trace on it which stops after a wizard reaches their maturity at the age of seventeen. If you use magic using your wand you could go to jail as the ministry would see it as breaking the law. Now I would like to teach you wandless magic which cannot be traced by the ministry and could help you if things get too tough at home. It will not be easy to learn so I will be telling everyone because of an illness you have you will need to see me for two hours two days a week. In these four hours I will teach you wandless magic as I am a pro at it. I have to be given my job because if anything ever happens to my wand I still to be able to heal people until I can get a new one or what have you. Do you consent to these lessons?" she asked him as he gasped.

"I truly do love magic that's amazing thank you so much for the necklace. Oh yes indeed I would love to learn but I will not tell anyone about it and you mustn't either. I don't want people to think I am getting special treatment or something. Ma'am I feel very weird inside like something is fluctuating around and I don't know why. Can you please check me out and then I seriously need to eat!" he said smiling.

"Yes you need to take one last potion now which will even out your core as it was uneven over the mass I removed from your person earlier. The dark mass was actually feeding off some of it so now it's gone your core doesn't know what to do so we will be refilling it and then I'll tell you it's percentage. Please take this potion" she said handing the bubbling vial to him which he drank as there was a massive explosion sound which she always hated but was necessary for the potion to take affect. She scanned him once he was done the number ninety eight floating above his head.

"Your core is at ninety eight percent now. I would assume it is so high as it was severely diminished by whatever that dark substance was. Please cast a lumos and hold it for one minute and then I will tell you to you stop!" she said smiling at him. He did as he was asked shocked by the brightness of the light. It hadn't looked that way in class. It toned down slightly so he could at least see with it on and then he turned it off as instructed. His breakfast was brought up to him and much to his surprise he had two helpings and soon afterwards he fell asleep. He was so exhausted from it all but at least he was feeling better. In two days time he was out of hospital and everyone had been informed his eye problem had been fixed so he'd no longer be needing glasses. People were also told about her needing to see him for four hours a week and no one much minded.

Neville, Ron, Fred and George all had specially made wands and all noticed a deep change in their magical abilities. They all became more proficient at spells much to the annoyance of Percy who loved being the best at everything and was pissed off that this was no longer the case. However he was still prefect and could still lord that over them and boy would he take fun in doing that. They may be smart now but they'd never be prefect like him so all in all he was better then everyone once again. It truly was an annoyance coming from a family of failures but not to mind he'd be the most successful Weasley ever and rise above them all. Ron was stressed out at the weekend catching up on all of his homework which took him all of Saturday and half of Sunday including the reading and studying but once done he could at least relax. Things were starting to get better that's for sure. He was still friends with Harry and had apologised to him and Hermione and they'd all moved on together. Hermione unfortunately still did not see why her actions were wrong and it was decided to take points from her until she did. However fifty points later Professor McGonagall just exploded.

"Miss Granger if you do not learn to study peacefully and work peacefully in class you will be expelled. Trust the teachers and work solely on your own work. Do not assist anyone and just get on with it. Am I clear young lady?" she said sternly as Hermione cried.

"Yes you are but it's not fair. It's not my fault they all suck and put themselves and me at a constant level of danger however I will do as you say. I am trusting you Professor if I get hurt because someone messes up in class I will say I told you so and I will loose trust in you. I am just saying I respect you please don't ruin that!" she said as she swiped at her tears again.

"Hermione the reality of the situation is that you are in school to learn and not everyone gets it right the first time. People will get it wrong but it's better for them to get it wrong here where they can correct and perfect it then out there in the real world where they will not have an opportunity to fix it. The world is a cruel and tough place so appreciate the ability to start again and fix it tomorrow while you're in school because you don't get that out there. You will never die and this I promise you. Yes you might get boils on your hands or even a broken bone if the case is very bad but you're so smart you shouldn't really need to worry about it. You're too young to think like this anyway. I am setting you a task and it goes as follows. Every night for two hours I want you to put the books away and act like a child. Do something childish which reminds you of how to have fun whether it be wizards chess, dancing or anything you like. You need remember how to have fun. Life is not always all about study and work. If you can prove to me you can do this for a month your mental health will improve. Should you need art supplies to unwind tell me and a trip to get some can be arranged for you ok" she said kindly so as to get her message to sink in.

"The idea of that stresses me out so much because I cannot control it like I can my study or my work. Those are up to me. If I do art there are many outside factors which could influence or affect my work and I hate that. I really can't understand why I can't be left alone. I just want to be able to work in peace. Not doing work only causes me to stress out further about the fact that I'm slacking off and will fail all of my exams. I am a muggleborn witch ma'am and I must prove myself all the time. Draco Malfoy is one reason why. He hates me because of who I am and don't think I don't notice it's because I'm muggleborn because I do. I never fit in at home and I don't fit in here either. No one ever wants to just study and work with me so I've always resorted to just doing it alone and shunning anyone who doesn't care about their work. If they want to fail they can I don't care. I won't do the artwork so you can fail me right now if you like. I will only ever want to work and nothing will ever change my mind. You won't be the reason I fail!" she said seriously angry sounding and burst into floods of tears.

No one in authority ever seemed to understand she needed this. It was her life to succeed and things such as art or dancing were not needed for success. McGonagall sighed as it would seem there was no getting through to this girl. She would not relent.

"Well Hermione it is your choice but if you want to remain friendless you should continue as you are. Here is a colouring sheet and some colours I have for emergency reasons. I expect it to be coloured and handed in to me tomorrow evening at six pm sharp. If I am pleased with what you have done you can start to earn back your point losses by doing some more of these. You have not left me any choice as you refuse to co-operate with me here. I will be telling your parents about it too and if they select to remove you from school |I cannot stop them!" she said seriously as Hermione gasped.

"NO PLEASE STOP! That will just be even more failure I can't cope with. Ok...ok I'll do the art just please don't tell me parents. Don't tell them about the art either as I can't be seen as weak. I will do it just please stop!" she said fretting as she got up and took the page and colouring pencils with her. Eventually Hermione would see that things like this and relaxation could be fun too. Professor McGonagall had had to resort to almost threatening her to get her to relax. Elsewhere Professor Quirrel felt awful. His master had spent ages screaming his head off the other nigh and for what reason he couldn't understand. He couldn't get him to explain it to him either and when he'd asked him to it had been most painful. He wasn't going to risk it again. The sooner he could get the stone and get the fuck out of here the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I understand some of you were saying that Harry is OOC in this story but he and other characters are supposed to be. In this chapter Snape learns some lessons he never thought he would in his lifetime and it does change how he acts just in case people say he wasn't like that in the books. This is my story and it will go as I see fit so if some characters are OOC then so be it. I seriously appreciate all the good reviews here. Please read and review love Moon x**

Hermione sat at the corner table in the common room doing her homework when suddenly she realised it was literally all done as was her study so now she had no excuses to not do the colouring she'd been provided by Professor McGonagall. As she started to colour in her accidental magic kicked off surrounding her with an impenetrable orb which blocked out all sounds and others around her. Professor McGonagall was called at once and couldn't remove it. "It would seem Miss Grangers accidental magic has caused this and only she can remove it. We will all need to wait until she is done. I will have to check her out because I don't think this is normal at all!" she said as Hermione continued and once she was done she did feel better but burst into tears as it went against everything she believed in. Why in the hell did she feel so bad all the time?

"Miss Granger please come with me to my office. We need to talk. I must apologise for not seeing it sooner!" she said seriously as Hermione sat down in the chair provided. She handed in the colouring which was done exceptionally well. Taking a device out of her drawer she asked Hermione for a sample of her blood and healed the cut at once. Placing the blood in the magical device would give her all the answers she would need. She gasped at the results which would not have been found by a simple healers exam like the one Madam Pomfrey had given her a few days ago.

"I will need to give you a special potion to drink as this says you've been charmed against your will by Draco Malfoy. It is telling me he found the spell not sure what it really did but used it anyway. He was being mean and reckless and he will be punished for it. Ah Severus here you are please come in" she instructed as the potions Professor walked in and took a seat beside Hermione.

"Minerva you asked to see me about Draco. Is he alright?" he asked as she tutted.

"Please see this. He did this to Miss Granger without knowing what it did and almost caused her to be expelled. He will be loosing twenty points to Slytherin and will have a detention with me later tonight. I would strongly advise you telling him to not use spells unless he knows for sure what they do. I will speak with Filius about including this in one of his lessons. The students need to know this. I am quite certain Draco was merely experimenting however he is not good at hiding his true feelings towards Hermione and unfortunately for him everyone does see it. Please help him Severus I don't wish him to get in any more trouble then he's already in. Also he needs to know his magical signature will be on everything he does whilst he is under the age of seventeen!" she said sternly as Snape gasped.

"Minerva I had no idea. I mean I knew how he felt but I had no idea he'd be this reckless. He will need to learn that stupid antics like this can cost someone their lives if they are not more careful. I have actually been wondering why Miss Granger here was such a pain in the ass in classes as she truly was awful and even shouted at me crying her eyes out a few times. I like being cunning as much as the next Slytherin but there is no honour in doing it dangerously. He will also serve a detention with me so as to learn his lesson. I can see that this spell is designed to heighten someone's fear by one hundred and fifty precent and make them act out so that it doesn't happen to them. I would assume Hermione's biggest fear is being expelled and her parents being disappointed in her. I know technically we shouldn't but might I suggest using a boggart with the first years from all houses. If we get rid of their fears now it may help them in the future. We also need to speak about Harry Potter!" he said seriously.

Severus was incensed that Draco could have been so reckless. Didn't he see that had the spell gone wrong horribly he could have died? He might be a Malfoy and a proud one at that but he was not invincible. He would need to have serious words with Lucius and Narcissa about how he'd been raised as he should know better but he didn't. He was his godson and he loved him dearly but man could he be stupid at times. Until Draco learned how to use magic sensibly and be cunning in the right way he was quite frankly a danger to everyone.

"Severus even I don't like the idea of the Boggart but I think you are right. I will teach it myself on Saturday so as not to overburden poor Professor Quirrel as he has enough to do. It will probably take two hours but once done it will benefit everyone there! Hermione please take this potion now and we can monitor it's removal of the spell from your person. You might feel dizzy afterwards and you may even vomit but it's ok as this is supposed to happen sometimes although it doesn't always happen!" she instructed as Hermione proclaimed she didn't trust her but would take it anyway as she saw she had no choice. She gulped down the liquid and felt extremely dizzy. She quickly hurled into the bucket she'd provided with and instantly felt better like a blanket of fog was lifting from her mind.

"Professor I'm so sorry about everything. I remember most of what of I've done and I am indeed sorry. Please try not to expel me although if you did I could at least understand why!" she said seriously as Minerva looked at her in shock.

"Hermione my dear it was the effects of the spell making you act like that so I will of course not expel you for it as that would be unfair. On Saturday you must meet me in the DADA classroom with the rest of your year mates as we'll be conquering everyone's fears. Actually that's tomorrow which I didn't think of so I'll see you then. How did you like your art?" she asked as Snape quirked an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing.

"Actually it was brilliant and relaxing. I will continue this for sure as I can see it's good for me. You know Harry wasn't wrong I did shun and give out to everyone in class but no more. I am sorry for that and I can assure you as long as no one curses me again it will never happen!" she said saying goodnight and leaving.

"So Severus you wished to speak about Harry Potter. I would advise you to be present at the boggart meeting as this may help you understand everyone's fear and why they feel the way they feel. I am not blind Severus and I do see the way you treat Harry. He threatened to leave this school because of you. He told me he was abused enough at home and didn't need it here too. Please come here and view the memory in my pensive because you need to. You should also know he no longer has glasses as Madam Pomfrey fixed his eyesight" she said as Snape delved into the memory emerging moments later pale as a sheet.

"I understand you had other things to focus on but there is more then one thing in this memory which shouldn't be there. I mean he said other things which were not good. I mean for example why the hell is he implying that Hagrid came to get him to buy his school supplies and so on? Obviously it happened as he's not good at hiding the truth. I mean seriously what the hell was Albus thinking? Hagrid knows nothing and would be unequipped to deal with any questions he would have accurately. This is an outrage and if he came from the muggle world where that family lives it makes sense that he would believe everything Ronald Weasley told him when he met him. I mean in his eyes anyone would have known more then Hagrid and should be therefore trusted. It would seem our childhoods were not all that dissimilar I'm surprised to say. I mean my childhood was made awful by my father and then his. I mean I have hated that bastard for so long and now I learn this about his son. It's almost too much to take. Too fucking close to home umm I...I must go!" he said tears brimming in his eyes as left a startled Minerva behind who had only just gotten the meaning behind what he said.

Harry was in his dorm when the summons to Professor Snape's office came to him. He decided that it was better to face his wrath now then at a later date because he didn't show up. He left the house and headed downstairs to his office. He was stopped by Percy who was about to lord over him the fact that he was out of bed when Harry showed him the note and he exhaled loudly pissed off he couldn't take points from him. What good was being a prefect if you couldn't lord it over people all the time. Well don't worry he was sure he'd get someone soon. Everyone but him did fail from time to time and was loving getting to milk those times when they did happen.

He eventually found Professor Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter. Ah yes Mr Potter please have a seat as we need to talk and it's important. You're not in any trouble hard as that may sound to believe but we do need to have a serious chat!" he said as Harry sat down confusion on his face.

"Sir? Is everything alright sir?" he asked nervously.

"Quite frankly Harry no it is not. I have learned some things about you tonight which were unsettling to say the least. May I have your permission to peak inside your head and view some of your memories? You will not get hurt and on my life and magic I promise you this. I just wish to clarify some things and then we can continue our talk!" he said gently as Harry's eyebrows rose high in shock.

"Yes sir you may but please try not to judge me for what you see there as I had no control of it!" he said as Snape smiled slightly and called out Legillimens gently entering his mind. Harry's mind scape was actually impressive. It was designed to resemble a library with it's own forbidden section however as Snape approached it a little boy who looked like he was five years old appeared there looking very sad indeed. He was crying hard.

"Please sir don't go in there. If you care at all for Harry you won't go in there. It's so bad sir. No one loves him. He's just a freak who doesn't deserve to live!" he said sadly as Snape stared at him aghast.

"That's not true. People love him now and he's not a freak I promise you. I'll be gentle in there I promise you!" he said to the younger Harry who just cried harder.

"People always make promises they never keep. Aunt Petunia says I will not ever have to cook again and then makes me do it anyway. No one cares. You may enter but if you hurt him you'll be sorry. I'm the only one left who loves him and I'll do all I can to look after him because I'm all he has" he said stomping his foot and looking very seriously at him. If he was honest he'd always thought Harry would have no mind scape so the fact that he did was most impressive. Some help on the character guarding his dark memories and he'd be most strong against even the worst of people who should wish to attack him. He entered the so called restricted section to see various books and tombs all ranging in colours from black to glowing red. He decided to pick up a glowing red book nearest to him and opened it. "Now Harry you do know that lying is bad don't you? Your aunt told me your parents were alcoholics who died in a car crash and that this has affected you badly. Lying about being mistreated at home is not allowed. I know you're not happy about living there with them and you miss your parents but the Dursley's are good people who are caring for you the best they can. Try to understand son they are doing all they can for you!" said the teacher looking sternly at him.

"But this always happens to me. No one ever believes me when I tell them about life at the Dursley house. I live in a cupboard under the stairs and no one loves me. You don't believe me do you? Forget it there's no point any more. No adult who I tell ever believes me. I don't know why I bothered. I don't trust you now because you didn't believe me and I hate you. I'm sorry but I do. I don't know what they told you but it's not true. You told me I could come to you if things got hard and when I did you didn't want to listen to me or help me. You abused the one super power you have upon birth which is honesty. You lied and you can't ever get that back EVER!" he snapped at the woman who looked shocked but didn't say anything to him instead just sending him home for the day. He then transitioned to Harry being beaten black and blue by uncle Vernon's bare hands until he was covered in blood and picked up and thrown into the cupboard under the stairs. He watched several other memories like that before emerging and being physically sick in a dish he'd conjured for himself.

"Harry do you give me permission to show what I've seen to Professor McGonagall should I need to do so later on?" he asked seriously.

"Yes if you feel you need to but please ask her not to judge me ok because I couldn't help or stop it!" he said as Snape smiled slightly at him before getting a pained expression on his face. He was going to need to do this and it was going to be so hard for him.

"Harry this device here is a pensive and it allows someone you choose to view some memories you have if you want them to see it. I have some memories of my own in there and I did not like you before because of them. I am so sorry Harry I had no idea what was going on at home for you. I have a proposition for you to make and if you wish to remain away from my classes you can. Please view the memories first!" he instructed telling him how to do so.

Harry was immersed in the memories where he saw his father and his friends and smiled at them. They all looked so lovely and his father did indeed look like him. In fact it was hard to miss really. What he saw in the next few moments was awful. It was like the Dursley's all over again only it was his father and it was happening to a young Professor. He was beaten, turned black and blue and tormented everyday by his father. Harry cried hard when he saw what his father was like. How could anyone idolise or even speak well about someone like this. He was genuinely confused as everyone spoke so highly of James Potter. Did they not know he was like this? It was so hard as he really wanted to love the man but simply couldn't as he represented everything he hated about the Dursleys. How could his mother who was loosing his respect quickly choose to be with a man like that? I mean he was a mean and dark, cruel bully like the Dursleys. There was no honour in that type of behaviour. Obviously as they were his parents he'd always love them by default but that didn't have to mean he in any way respected them.

"Well there goes any respect I ever had for them. Why in the hell do people here idolise them and praise them like they do? Don't they know how Dursley like and vile he was to you. I am so sorry sir you had to go through that. There is no honour in treating someone so horribly. No one should have to suffer like that however at least when you say you know what I went through you will mean it. That means a lot sir. Is this why you hate me so much because I look like this vile bully? Don't look at me that way sir he was a cruel and almost dark wizard and I don't like that one bit" he said seriously as Snape gasped.

"Harry when he grew up he did become better but I became bitter and couldn't move on from what he had done to me in his youth. He grew up and became better. I understand that it must be so hard to see that given what you've gone through. I never hated you Harry I merely resented you as you reminded me if him and all the pain he caused me. I am sorry for that and I mean it. What happened with you at home unfortunately also happened with me at home as my father who was a muggle was an alcoholic and liked to beat on us when he'd drunk too much which was very often. I had thought school could be an escape from him and people like him but I was wrong. As a result of this I made poor life choices. I am lucky to have the job I do and I know that. Please know I will never again make the error of judging you ever again. You are your own person and I know that now. I only told you about what happened to me so you'd understand that I really do know what it's like. Plus you're not going back their either no matter what. If I have to leave you with the Weasley's all summer I'll do it. You could even live with me in the summers if you liked. I promise Harry right now that someone will have to kill me before you'll ever go back there. I'll need to show of these memories to Dumbledore so he'll understand why you're not returning there!" he said as Harry shocked him by charging at him and embracing him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry sir. I really am. He was so awful and that seriously hurts. I can't believe it but I must as I've seen it's true. Sir Hermione told me about the Boggart tomorrow and I'm so scared to face it. Everyone will see my abuse and I don't want that. Can I please do it privately with you?" he asked as Professor Snape looked at him in awe.

"Yes Harry you may. Professor McGonagall will be telling everyone you saw her earlier that day to get yours out of the way privately and you may watch people facing their fears if you wish. If I have learned anything today it's not to judge the book by the cover. I judged you and I'm sorry for it. Harry please return to my office on Sunday at one pm and I'll have someone here from the bank to speak with you about something I need clarification on myself as I don't know the answer. Hagrid is lovely but not good at explaining anything so whilst here you may also ask him anything you want to about your accounts. I want you to fully understand how they work and I will always be here to answer any questions you have honestly and I mean honestly no matter what that may mean!" he said as Harry smiled slightly relieved that for the first time in his life he was not alone. Someone finally understood. He left the office and went to bed feeling lighter then he had in a long time. Severus too felt lighter and so full of hatred for the things Harry had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. Making an impulsive decision he picked up a bag in the corner and placed his memories in the pensive before placing it in the bag and flooed to Diagon Alley. Things were about to get interesting that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Please read and review love Moon x**

Pulling up his hood Snape exited the Leaky Cauldron and headed for the potions store to buy what he needed. Once he was done he then disillusioned himself aparating outside number four Privet Drive as he'd seen the address in Harry's memories hence the reason he knew it at all. He clicked open the lock of the front door with wandless magic and stepped inside slamming it to get attention as both Petunia and Vernon ran out into the hall but saw nothing there.

"Petunia, Vernon here is what we're going to do. I am going to reveal myself and as I don't wish any of your neighbours to be disturbed and know I am here I am going to provide you with a potion you should take so no one will eavesdrop on us as people can be too nosy for there own good and you don't need the attention I assure you!" he said revealing himself as Petunia gasped.

"You! I never thought I'd ever see you again. Vernon this is Severus Snape from Lily's childhood. I only remember his name as it was ridiculous and rather hard to forget once I'd heard it. He is right though I wouldn't want anyone knowing he's here or eavesdropping on us so I really do think we should take the potion. He might have something very important to tell us about their world and I'd rather everyone doesn't know about him being here and the other freaks" she said as Vernon agreed laughing at the ridiculous nature of his name. You couldn't take anyone called Severus seriously. In his foolish haste Vernon grabbed one of the bottles of Veritas serum downing it all in one go and Petunia seeing him doing so followed suit without thinking. Essentially they'd be truthful now for the next four days but so be it.

"I have just one question for you did you really think our world wasn't seeing what you were doing to Harry Potter? Just because we never came here does not mean we didn't see it. We saw it and we are not happy. Now here I have a bowl and I want you to look inside it but first answer my question" he demanded as they both looked shocked.

"Well to be honest we didn't think of that but didn't care so long as we were beating the magic out of him. He was just dumped here on our doorstep by Albus Dumbledore and we were merely expected to care for him whether we wanted to or not. I had to learn of my stupid fucking bitch of a sisters death in a damn letter. I hate her for dying and I hate her for being with that man when I told her to come and get a real job here. If she'd done that she'd still be alive and we wouldn't have been so overburdened by her bastard son who is menace to everyone including himself and evil because like her he is a freak of nature who does freaky things. YOU SHOULD ALL BE BURNED IN HELL YOU FREAKS!" shouted Petunia honestly.

"To be honest I wanted him gone. I couldn't afford to keep him. I kept hoping if I smacked him and kept him in line forcefully he'd eventually get noticed by one of you people and you'd come and take him from us for good. He ruined our lives and I will not have it do you hear me? I will not be judged badly because of what he is and because of what his foolish parents made him. A conjurer of cheap tricks and a damn weirdo. It gives me the creeps and the sooner I beat it form him the sooner we can all move on and he can be left at an orphanage. We tried that when he arrived but when we arrived home he was there again. We couldn't get rid of him!" he said as Severus thought of something smirking his head off. Vengeance would be his. He couldn't get vengeance on his own father but he would do so here instead. He summoned a parchment and a blood quill to him. He wrote on the parchment.

_We the undersigned Petunia Marie and Vernon Dursley do hereby state that Harry James Potter is not in our family nor a family member. We hereby kick him out of the family and disown him fully so he is an emancipated minor. By releasing him this way we make him and emancipated minor and do hereby appoint Severus Snape as his magical guardian as stated by Lily Celia Potter nee Evans in her last will and testament._

He knew it was a lie and indeed bordering on evil but for what they had done they deserved it. They both looked at what he was doing and wondered about it but didn't ask him any questions.

"Where is your son?"

"He's in the kitchen having a snack. My diddydums was very hungry and so I allowed him one midnight snack even though it's only really ten at night but you get my drift" said Petunia as he made them look into the pensive at the memories and went to the kitchen finding their pig son stuffing his face and it filled him with such rage. This boy was fat and overfed while Harry had been almost wafer thin and underfed when he'd first arrived at the school. This was a disgrace as he would not tolerate it any longer. He used wandless magic to make bruises appear all over his body without causing him any actual pain. He mimicked belt welts, fist punches and kicks. He smirked at his efforts as the boy had not even noticed him as he'd been in the fridge looking for more food when it had happened to him.

He returned seeing a house phone and knowing how to use it he called the police. "Hello I'd like to report a case of serious child neglect and abuse at number Privet Drive in Surrey. The son of Petunia and Vernon Dursley is grossly overweight and I heard him just now in his house pleading for them to stop hitting him. I am most worried about him. Please come quickly!" he said as it was confirmed that the police was on their way. He entered the living room where they'd emerged from the memories in shock.

"I must be on my way however before I go please sign this using this quill. It uses your blood to sign as it is a contract releasing the burden of Harry James Potter from you. This is a mere warning. We know what you're doing and to diddydums as well. And you thought my name was ridiculous. If anything else happens which is bad I will return and I will kill you all. Now sign here!" he ordered as they both gulped but did it none the less. He felt the blood wards fall all around him as every spell on the place lifted and he obliviated them before aparating to Diagon Alley and then flooing back to his office at school.

Vernon and Petunia sat watching the TV together as though the last few moments hadn't happened as they couldn't remember any of it when their door was burst open by armed police officers.

"We've had a report of serious child neglect and abuse in this house and we must investigate at once!" he said seriously as they both gasped in horror.

"I swear to you sir we never touched the boy no matter what you've heard and I swear it!" he said as they all heard a shout of _In here_ before anything else could be said.

Petunia cried her eyes out at the sight of a highly bruised but not sore Dudley.

"Oh Dudley my sweetheart who did this to you?" she asked as he looked shocked to the core.

"I honestly don't know. I know I look bad but it really doesn't hurt. Daddy will you punch whoever did do this to me so they don't do it again ever?" he asked as the police man stepped in front of Vernon and stopped him moving towards his son.

"Son please tell me how often do mummy and daddy do this to you?" he asked kindly as Dudley looked confused.

"I am very confused sir. They did nothing to me however I don't know how I got like this. One time I was eating and then suddenly I looked like this. I know it can't be real but it was almost like magic!" he said in awe as they looked at him in disbelief.

"He's clearly in denial and using this whole magic excuse as a bad coping mechanism. Ma'am, sir, we'll be taking your son with us tonight and we'll see you in court. It's people like you who make us honest people seriously dislike our jobs. For your sake he better tell us what really happened otherwise you'll be in so much trouble the pair of you. Good day madam!" he said tipping his cap as they left with a crying a confused Dudley who really didn't seem to understand why he was being taken away from his parents.

Just then Dumbledore appeared there as all of his wards he'd placed on the house had jingled in his office to show him they were no longer in affect. What he saw there when he arrived was shocking to the core. He never in his life thought he'd see anything like this. This poor child their own son had been beaten so badly. It was indeed hard to look at. He entered the house after the police had left and began to speak with them.

"Petunia and Vernon we need to talk. Have you disowned Harry and why?" he asked as they smirked.

"Yes of course we did. He's not part of our family and now that he's gone to your freaky school you lot can deal with him. We've had eleven years of hell. He's your responsibility now. You don't get to lumber innocent people like us with your problems because you're not man enough to deal with them yourself. Find him another home with people like you. He ca burn in hell for all I care so long as he's not here with us. Now kindly get the hell out of my home you vile cretin!" Petunia shouted slapping Albus who reeled back in shock.

"Do you realise the danger you've put him in you stupid bitch!? I protected this home but no longer. As far as I am concerned you as the muggles would say made your bed and you will lie in it. If they come calling don't start looking for me because I won't be there. You are a disgraceful pair of people!" he said disapprovingly and left at once. Once he got back to his office Severus had burned the contract meaning that it would still be in affect but couldn't be found or traced back to him. Dumbledore arrived back at his own office in shock. He hadn't expected such hatred from these people. It was now clear that Harry had nowhere to go so alternative arrangements needed to made which was not part of the plan and highly inconvenient. Smiling to himself he thought I'll send him to live with Severus. A lifetime before death with this boring man would be enough to ensure that when the time came for him to die he'd be ready. He had a device which could monitor the horcruxes and tell him if they were still alive but not where they were. He checked the monitor most alarmed as he was informed that the last horcrux made by Voldemort and one in exceptionally close proximity to it had died. He knew this to mean Harry no longer had any part of Tom in him. This was cause for celebration indeed but either way he'd need to face Voldemort and destroy the horcruxes so it didn't really matter much. There was still three left and he would try to help Harry find them when he could find the time. This was not the year for it and he knew that so maybe next year would be good or maybe he should wait until he's fourteen to tell him. Either way it would happen and he would make sure of that. Ignorance was bliss or in this case dangerous. The sooner it was dealt with the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. For those of you saying that this is a Hermione bashing story it isn't. She was cursed by an irresponsible Malfoy making her act that way. She's still going to be slightly pushy but nothing near where she was. Please read and review love Moon x**

Snape sat down at his chair and thought hard about what he was going to do next. He decided that the dramatic route was the only way he could guarantee results actually taking place. He walked out from behind his desk and grabbed his wand from the shelf he'd placed it on when he'd arrived home and sent out his patronus to the Malfoy family home asking both parents to come to school at once. In a few minutes his floo had gone off as both parents stepped out and took a seat in front of his desk as he'd instructed them to.

"You may be wondering why I've called you and I will tell you. Draco is fine now but it could have been very different indeed. Please tell me what you told your son about spell casting at home?" he asked as Lucius looked surprised at the random question.

"Well we told him every spell is cast for a reason and that he'll learn that reason at school!" he said simply surprised when Snape groaned.

"Well because of your lack of thought and phrasing he almost killed someone at the school. He found a spell and he did not know what it did so cast it at a student he didn't like. He is obviously in Slytherin House for a reason however this reason is not clear yet. Did you not explain to him that until he's seventeen his signature will be on everything he does? This is not the first time he's cursed that girl and I don't need to tell you that she's muggleborn. This is a disgrace and would be a disgrace if she were half blood like me or indeed pureblood. He is not good at hiding his hatred for this girl because she is quite frankly smarter then him. It does not mean he can't improve it just means that for now she is smarter. People from Slytherin are supposed to be cunning and cunning means doing things without getting caught. I don't think he understands how obvious he is right now. He'll be serving detention with me later on and I'll be having a serious discussion but for now what were you thinking?" he snapped as Narcissa gasped.

"We didn't raise him to behave like this although we saw no need to tell him of his trace being on all he does till he's seventeen as it's common knowledge and we assumed like everyone else he knew about it. Despite what people might say putting yourself and others in danger is simply unacceptable. I mean what if it had backfired on him. He is such a stubborn ass. I swear he'll be punished for this at home. Ignorance will not be tolerated by me and Lucius whether you like it or not he's right. It doesn't matter the blood status of who he attacked as it could have killed her. You are just lucky it was caught before anything more awful could have taken place. I am sorry we didn't teach him enough but as I say we assumed he'd learn about it in school. We didn't think we'd need to tell him about it ourselves. It's logical sense but he doesn't get logical things. I mean sometimes I don't know why he's not a damn Hufflepuff. Get a list of stuff the girl wants from her and we'll buy it as compensation. Come on Lucius let's go!" snarled Narcissa as she was most outraged with her son.

"Indeed love we will go but I will not let this go for a good while yet. I may hate muggleborn people but I will not tolerate Draconis being the reason one of them dies. I mean that's what our lord is there for. He does that not anyone else. I mean obviously we do that but he does it solely to muggleborn people as it's what he prefers we just usually do it to those who won't follow him. I am highly conflicted right now. Part of me is pissed off he was not successful and part of me wants to kick his ass for being so foolish. Please deal with him accordingly and I'll be by next week for an update on how he's doing among other things. See you then old friend!" said Lucius as he and Narcissa left via floo.

Hermione hadn't nearly died but he'd needed to scare them so they'd realise the error of their ways. Lucius could sometimes be disturbing to talk to. Draco was called from his bed and arrived in his head of house' office looking very tired and confused.

"Sir Lucian Bole our prefect said you wished to see me urgently. Are you alright?" he asked coming inside and sitting down in front of the desk and yawning widely.

"Oh forgive me are you tired? Well guess who else is tired, me. I am sick and tired of your crap. You just don't think before you act do you, you stupid boy? Rule one of being in Slytherin House is that if you are going to do something which will break a rule and or mildly harm someone do it in such a way that you cannot be caught. Casting spells should only be done when you know what they do and not just from reading one or two lines about it. That does not count as understanding it. Professor Flitwick will be covering this in his next lesson and so he should too. For causing serious harm to Miss Hermione Granger you will be serving a detention with me and you will clean my office top to bottom with a cloth and some cleaning solution manually until you get the whole point!" he snapped as Draco looked outraged.

"Not only is that servants work, she's a filthy little mudblood and deserves all that comes to her. You don't get to walk around being a mudblood and have nothing happen to you. It's almost sacrilegious. I knew it made her worst fears worse. What happened huh did she cry because the library ran out of books? It was only a bit of fun anyway and she needs to lighten up instead of being such a damn prude all the time. It was a prank and not one she needed to complain about. I am sure the spell would have worn off at some point they usually do" he sneered as Severus stood to his feet so quickly it almost stunned him.

"Forget the detention you leave me no choice you insolent brat. I knew someone like you who was very dark in school and I will not have it in my house. I can now see that the only way you will understand is by feeling exactly what she does for about three weeks. It did last three weeks your spell. It tormented her and she as a result tormented everyone else. You idiot you almost got her expelled for her behaviour and she was so stressed out she couldn't take it any more. You have no idea of real feelings because the idiots that raised you assumed you'd know it all well now you truly will!" he snapped pointing his wand at Draco and saying the spell as he started to cry.

"Why does everyone hate me? I wasn't popular at home and now I'm hated here as well. I can't believe he used that spell on me. I mean I could have been expelled how scary. I have to do well. Failure is not an option or one I want to have to face often. Oh my god why is everything so hard. Thank god Harry has forgiven me. I don't like Ronald too much as he's still a bit snide although he is now at least thinking about what he says. Ugh life is tough!" he blurted out feeling like a fool as Snape actually laughed.

This was vengeance and comical. You see this was how to do a prank in a way which was actually amusing and also served as a punishment. He'd be speaking nonsense for two days instead of three weeks like he'd said to scare him. Draco was horrified at all he was saying and indeed feeling as it was completely foreign to him. Severus thought at least this way he'd learn his lesson properly. He informed Minerva and Poppy that in two days time when Draco's punishment was over he'd be ready for detention with them. When they heard what he'd done they really approved and praised him for using a punishment a smart way. As a wailing Draco went off to bed Dumbledore charged into office looking very determined.

"Severus I am afraid the situation with Harry Potter is far worse then any of us ever thought. I just got a notification tonight that the spells on his house protecting him from outside evil influences was down so I went to investigate. What I found there was most disturbing. They had completely beaten and abused their own son and disowned Harry to boot. If they did that to their own son I can only imagine what they did to Harry. I knew Petunia hated Lily but I really didn't think she'd abuse Harry. I am still sick to my stomach about it if I'm honest. Now I have come here to ask you a massive favour. They told me it was my responsibility to rehouse him and you can tell I couldn't take him in myself as I am old and far too busy to be dealing with little kids during the summer vacation when I go to the IWC and various meetings of the Wizengamot and so on. I would kindly ask you to take him in and care for him during the summers until he is seventeen. Would you do this for me although I know you hate the boy somehow?" he said as Snape frowned.

"Well sir put it this way, he and I talked long and hard and it would seem his childhood was like my own. That is all he will permit me to say for now until he is ready himself to divulge some information on his own when he is ready. He should not be pressured into doing so as that would be hard on him in every way imaginable and we don't want that do we. Yes I would be honoured to care for the boy. I will insure he is always well rounded and up to date on his summer work. For the record sir I hate his father not him. He did not torture me on the regular as a student here his father did and to punish him for it would have been very childish and foolhardy on my part don't you think?" he asked as Albus gasped.

"Yes Severus thank you so much. We should be together when I tell him all about it. I am delighted you have put your petty feelings and rivalries behind you. It is most helpful for the greater good after all. You are at least doing your part now Severus so you can feel content knowing that. Now there is something else of most importance we need to speak about. You know about the monitor in my office which tells me the status of the Horcruxes however as you know it doesn't tell where they are just how they are. It told me the other day that the horcrux in Harry's scar and the one closest to it were destroyed. Now I didn't destroy them as I'd not found a safe way to do so yet but it would seem someone did. What matters is that they are gone. At some point Harry will need to find and kill all of the remaining three ones. Do you know the location of any of them?" he asked as Severus looked deathly pale and shocked.

"Yes I do but I had no idea they were horcruxes. I am most disgusted. Voldemort asked Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy to care for two precious items. He gave his diary to Lucius and told him to guard it with his life and he gave Hufflepuff's cup to Bellatrix who placed it in her vault. I only know that as she wouldn't stop bragging about it being there and the dark lord trusting her enough to have it. I have no idea why it was Hufflepuff's cup particularly but there we go. I also know my old friend Regulus Black found something of importance he said related to Slytherin and Lord Voldemort. He said he felt like it was his mission to destroy it but he couldn't. I can get my hands on those three items over the course of the year. He told me about his family ring which will aid in him coming back to life once but I don't know where that is located. I will use Harry's help to find it later on when he's older. Being a spy in the inner circle has it's perks from time to time as you really learn information you probably shouldn't. Bellatrix is useless anyway at keeping quiet and obviously Lucius is so proud he told everyone in our circle about the item though he'd been asked not to. He couldn't miss the opportunity to gloat!" he finished seriously still reeling from the notion that these items were horcruxes.

"I am surprised to hear that but it is good news. When you have them all bring them here and Harry can then destroy them as the prophecy says. I mean this could be the power he knows not I am sure of it. Severus you have done a good thing for sure!" he said proudly leaving Severus confused.

Hadn't he gotten the point he'd been making earlier that Harry had been abused as a child with the Dursley's like he had with his own father when he'd been a child himself? Didn't he care at all about the boys welfare and or feelings? Now here he was suggesting that an eleven year old child kill some horcruxes. He'd die before he ever let that happen, not after the life Harry had endured.

"Professor Dumbledore they will be destroyed and this I promise you. Goodnight sir!" he said seriously as Albus left and returned to his room before calling the Black house elf to him. He didn't know his name so he just called out Black family elf please come to me. An astounded Kreacher arrived looking shocked to the core that anyone was calling him.

"Kreacher lives to serve the Black family. How may I help you Severus Snape friend of Regulus!" he said as Snape smiled at him slightly. It was funny that he really had never known the name of the elf he'd seen many times as a child.

"I need you to give me the item Regulus left with you as he instructed me to destroy it and I could not do it but I know how to do it now and want to fulfil his wishes" he said shocked as Kreacher burst into tears.

"Oh Mister Snape I am not worthy. He asked me that too but probably because you did not know how to do it. I do not know either here it is sir. I always keep it in my pocket" he said happily handing over the locket shocked as Snape gasped aloud his hand flying to his mouth as he laid eyes on Slytherin's famous locket for the first time in his life. For so much hype it wasn't necessarily beautiful but it was still marvellous to behold.

"Thank you Kreacher I will be destroying it in a few days but for now I have need of your services. You see Regulus asked me to destroy two more items but they were stolen before I could. One is Hufflepuff's cup and it's in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange and the other is Tom Riddle's Diary which Lucius Malfoy is hiding from me. Can you get me those items please. I'll even pay you for efforts!" he lied.

He knew mentioning Regulus had wanted it would make the elf do it for the love of his last master. He knew he shouldn't have lied like that but had no choice. Kreacher agreed and left. As Severus slept he was startled at 5 am when Kreacher returned bruised and beaten with both items. He healed him and gave him two whole galleons refusing to back down so Kreacher thanked him immensely and left at once. He put on his dressing gown heading for the room of requirements where he asked for a place to safely destroy horcruxes which would put them back where they'd been gotten from afterwards and the room provided a room for that with a huge black hissing well in the middle of it. He entered dropping the items in it one after the other while there was an explosion and all items were cleansed and sent back and he arrived somehow in the hospital wing unconscious. It would be days before he woke up again but at least it was done. Albus saw that three of the horcruxes remaining had been destroyed and then learned that one of Snape's potions had exploded resulting in him being in the hospital wing.

That didn't usually happen however he now cursed himself for mentioning the horcruxes when he did as it obviously had thrown his concentration for a while resulting in the explosion. Severus was the safest brewer he had ever known and he knew it probably wouldn't happen again. He'd know better then to tell Severus anything at night. Now bizarrely there was only one left and he couldn't explain it. It never occurred to him that Snape would have destroyed them so Harry didn't have to. He would never figure it out either. He was just glad they were gone even if he was annoyed Harry didn't have to face them as he needed to die at the right moment to end Voldemort and with all these horcruxes dying all around them that wouldn't happen. Damn those Dursley's to hell. All his best laid plans were falling down around him. Why was it that no one he ever thought deserved a second chance ever did anything to prove that they actually did? He hated this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. For those of you saying that this is a Hermione bashing story it isn't. She was cursed by an irresponsible Malfoy making her act that way. She's still going to be slightly pushy but nothing near where she was. Please read and review love Moon x**

Severus was becoming more suspicious of Professor Quirrel as the days wore on. It was quite clear to anyone with a tack of observation skills that the man only pretended to have a stutter. He could speak properly but for some reason wished to appear weak and he was determined to find out why. He had already confronted him in person but never got anywhere so decided to do so again only this time he disillusioned himself and waited in his office for him to return which did take a half hour as he was doing something in the meantime. This gave Snape the opportunity to search the office but the only thing he could find was a map detailing how to get to a place called Little Hangleton and a list of excuses which would enable Professor Quirrel to get some time off to go there for a day or two. None of the excuses were any good but might work if Dumbledore wasn't really focused which he didn't seem to be these days.

Changing his mind about what he was going to do he summoned some truth serum stunning Quirrel as soon as he entered his office and pouring the substance down his throat without being seen. Once he'd been revived he smirked to himself.

"Tell me Quirrel what is in Little Hangleton that you desperately want huh?" he demanded in a superior tone surprised when the answer he got was not what he was expecting.

"I am sorry Master I have no choice. You know what the spell does more so then I. My horcrux is there in the old shack on the premises. It is a ring of my father Tom Riddle Senior and I intend to take it and keep it safe so it can't be destroyed. You see all of my other horcruxes were destroyed miraculously and I have been proven right. I couldn't trust Bellatrix and I can't trust Lucius Malfoy either. Both of which are too proud and will die when I catch them. Whoever you are you will not be allowed to leave this room with this information. I will somehow expose you and then kill you!" he snapped as the voice of Voldemort took over making Severus' blood run cold.

"You are not Professor Quirinius Quirrel are you?" he said nervously still not showing who he was. It was seem this disillusionment spell was really working well to disguise him.

"Well done. Professor Quirrel is merely a host. He came to me to learn more about dark arts but then I controlled him. I needed a body and he was there so I took advantage of his hunger for more knowledge and now I control all he does including that stupid bloody stammer I make him have. If he appears weak no one will ever suspect him except of course Severus Snape. He is more astute then I give him credit for. He has never left Quirrel alone. He will be a sure asset in my future. I need someone like him who is always ten steps ahead of everyone else on my team" he casually explained.

He was stunned quickly before anything else could be done as Severus left at once. He went to Dumbledore telling him an emergency had come up in his life and he'd need to leave for a few hours max. He said he'd be back then. Dumbledore was surprised and confused by his admission but saw nothing wrong in letting him leave as he'd only be gone a few hours. No matter where he went he simply couldn't locate Little Hangleton. He stopped in a public house to ask where it was and was informed he was in the right area only now it was called Hangleton Way. It had since had a name change. This actually made him laugh as Voldemort would have been searching everywhere for it to. He had been gone six hours already and was feeling nervous about ever finding the horcrux. After searching another three hours he finally found the shack and felt the dark magic coming off it in waves. He destroyed the hut and underneath the floorboards found a box with the same dark energy as the other horcruxes he'd had in his possession the other day. He didn't touch the box as he was scared what might happen if he did. He levitated it and disapparated to Hogsmeade where he still levitated the box in front of him as he walked up to the school. People gave him weird looks but no one said anything to him. He entered the school and headed for the room of requirement.

Quirinus was in the hospital wing getting treated for being knocked out when suddenly Voldemort could feel the presence of his horcrux in the school somehow. He woke up attacking Madam Pomfrey and leaving her unconscious on the next bed as he went in search of it. Dumbledore called in to check on him shocked to see Madam Pomfrey unconscious and revived her at once.

"Poppy my dear how are you? You have been attacked. Can you tell me anything about it?" he asked kindly as she bristled.

"it is Professor Quirrel sir. He's gone rogue. His eyes suddenly opened and he stunned me while I was in the middle of treating him as he'd been knocked unconscious by someone unknown. Sir I think he's a danger to the students and must be found at once!" she demanded.

"Madam Pomfrey he has a severe stutter and I doubt someone like that is truly dangerous however he did attack you so we will find him and question him on the matter. Everyone deserves a second chance you know that. I am assuming whoever attacked him affected him more then you originally thought. The Quirinus Quirrel I know would never attack anyone. He'd merely sit quietly and teach his lessons. We will find him and sort him out don't worry my dear" he said patting her head as she further bristled.

"Do not patronise me Albus. I am still good at diagnosing patients and did not misdiagnose him. He was indeed stunned and remained unconscious until for unknown reason he suddenly woke up exclaiming what the hell before he cursed me. To be honest he seemed in awe of something he didn't explain which was happening to him. I can't explain it sir. But he is dangerous trust me. We need to get him now!" she said as he stopped her.

"That man is not dangerous I assure you however right now you are right that he is danger to himself. Please stay here. I can't risk you provoking him and having him suddenly go on a rampage for this reason. It is not your job to defend this school unfortunately that responsibility lies with me. Stay here and I shall be back. I may even be in need of medical assistance so please prepare in case I do!" he said charging out the door before she could stop him. I mean he'd said some things in his time but this really took the biscuit.

Quirrel ran about the school still addled from being knocked unconscious earlier by whoever it was however Voldemort was relentless not letting him rest and recuperate like he needed to. Someone had his last horcrux and he was determined he'd get it and kill the son of a bitch before he could be stopped by anyone. Snape entered the room of requirement the door just closing as Quirrel arrived wondering where to go now. What should he do? He felt a stab of pain inside as Voldemort took over asking for the room into which the last person had gone. However as he didn't know who it was the room wouldn't cooperate fully. It lead him into a library which was huge and he cursed the various bookshelves looking for the right person which he couldn't find. Snape levitated the ring box into the well but had to use much force as his master was nearby and so the horcrux was resisting entering the well. It pushed against him flinging him back and fell on the floor.

It would seem this would be the hardest one to kill. Deciding to try something else he broke the floorboards and levitated the ring on top of the floorboards and dropped from there into the well which it finally entered exploding. Quirrel had just exited the room of requirement when Dumbledore found him and Voldemort starting screaming his head off.

"Professor we need to talk right now. You assaulted another member of my staff and you must know I cannot allow that to continue!" he said raising his wand as Quirrel called out stop it but writhed in agony as he too raised his wand.

"Master please stop this. I want only the stone not to attack people like this. Listen to me right now Albus give me the stone and all will be well!" he said as Albus recognised the voice of Tom Riddle coming forward.

"I mean really Tom. I didn't think possession to be your type of thing. I would have thought it below you. It would seem Harry Potter has been successful and destroyed your horcruxes remotely somehow. This is probably that power he knows not. I would assume he will not tell me how he did it even if I should ask it of him. Damn that boy to hell for always scuppering any plans I may have had for him. Either way there are other plans to make and other lives to take. By others I mean yours of course. You can hardly expect me to let you live can you. I will not be using your kind of spell either because I am better then that and quite frankly better then you!" he said raising his wand high in the air and slashing down.

His turban flew off as Voldemort's face was now visible to him. He cast a simple diffindo charm in a circular pattern and managed to cut the face off however Professor Quirrel was loosing a lot of blood. He'd rather not loose him if he didn't have to. I mean he was still a good man after all and Albus was a man of his word. If he said someone deserved a second chance he'd do all he could to insure he'd get it. As the face dropped on the floor the essence of Voldemort seeped from his body and laughed.

"Even if that fool does survive I'll just possess something else!" he said as Albus smiled an evil smile and one he'd not used before. Summoning a pig from the school grounds to him he managed to use a bit of dark magic to force his essence into the pig whereupon the pig was quickly slaughtered his essence finally dying as he could only fight on so much. Albus finally turned to Quirrel and tried to stop the bleeding from his head.

"Please...don't...I...am...a...bad...man...I...could...not!" Quirrel managed to say but was shushed by Dumbledore who brought him to the infirmary whereupon he was placed by Madam Pomfrey in magic suppressing cuffs while she examined him. She'd always had some on hand in case a dangerous patient needed to be treated but could possibly harm her and or other people.

"I must be safe at all times. Get out of my infirmary and I will call you if and when you are needed. I will attend to Mr Quirrel's injuries however it will be difficult to save him" she said seriously as Albus bristled at her tone. He was shocked as Quirinus managed to somehow exhaust his own magical reserves. "I...told...you...I...am...not...worthy...Dumbledore!" he called out before he somehow managed to kill himself over trying to overexert his magic when it had nowhere to go but deep inside him. Albus cried then huge fat tears of disappointment. Why was it he was never able to save people. I mean everyone he ever thought deserved a second chance always proved to him exactly why they didn't or did something else to prove it to him. I mean why could people never be rehabilitated any more? He was so sick of it. He looked to Madam Pomfrey with some level of disgust on his face.

"You were not raised like this and that is all I will say on the matter. I mean really magic suppressing cuffs? Was he really that much of a danger to you or anyone with that hole in his head? And before you turn into a smart ass I know he attacked you but that's no reason and I say it's no reason too. You are quite frankly shocking to me. I've never seen you act so carelessly. We've been friends for many years Poppy and I don't think I can get past this. I mean why him? Why did he want so badly to die? I could have saved him god damn it but as per usual the damn fool didn't want saving. I have never felt more disgusted in my life. I am going now before I truly say something I will later regret. Yet again the great Albus Dumbledore fails and cannot save the damn man. Fucking fantastic!" he shouted waving his wand and destroying a bed on his way to the door.

"Albus he attacked me and I took the same safety precaution I would take with anyone who attacked me. This was not solely aimed at him and it's high time you saw that. As you yourself saw he didn't want to live. I don't know what happened to him or how he even got the hole in his head because he essentially killed himself before I could examine him. Would you care to explain it to me huh? Because I don't get it. You know or at least should know by now you can't save everyone. Hard as that pill is to swallow it must be swallowed none the less. We may still remain friends if you apologise for your deplorable behaviour right now. I will not stand for it do you hear me?" she thundered making him jump. He never heard her so angry before. If he was honest with himself he didn't want to loose her as a dear friend but was too angry to think properly right now.

"I am still not over this. I think I am right but I am sorry dear friend I should not have taken it out on you. He was doing very bad things and I managed to stop him. I had thought he could be saved but I am most disgusted that this was sincerely not his wish. I mean I don't get why he'd want to die. I really feel exceptionally defeated right now. Where in the hell is Severus? He left hours ago and I'm worried about him now too!" he said as Severus walked in through the door to see a dead Quirrel in the bed with a hole in his head and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh don't look like that. You're happy he's dead admit it! You even thought there was something wrong with him but he could have been saved and I will never let this drop so long as I am still living. He might have ended his own life but I handled it badly. That man did awful things but should never have been in the position into which he was placed. I am most disgusted! What the fuck is your problem Severus? You look a bit sorry for yourself. Did something happen to you too?" he asked as Severus regarded him seriously.

"While I was out at my emergency which has now been sorted I managed to hurt my back. Something was wrong with my house. Some youths attacked it with stones and when I went there to save and secure it and I was hit with a stone in the back and I require medical assistance. Also I told you he was bad and look where it got you. I mean next time maybe have more faith in my judgement. I was right and I will probably be right again too. My observation skills are second to none after all. Good night sir!" he said Albus sighed in rage and left before he destroyed another bed. A meeting with Harry Potter was now definitely on the cards.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. Please read and review love Moon x**

Albus arrived back at his office trashing it magically at once without explaining himself to his portraits. How had things gone so horribly wrong? I mean Harry had inadvertently destroyed all the Horcruxes and this he thought had turned out to be the power he knows not. He would need to seriously ask him about it soon however for the time being he needed to keep his exceptional rage under control. How could someone wish to die? It defied all logic out there and it was something he would fail to ever in his lifetime understand. Voldemort had obviously possessed Quirrel and therefore made him do all kinds of evil who knew but did that then mean that Quirrel himself was evil? I mean Voldemort had said himself that Quirrel had come to him looking to learn more about he Dark Arts and he'd merely used and abused him.

What could be thought of a man who went looking for Voldemort to learn about the Dark Arts though? He was exceptionally confused at this moment as to what to think. As he thought some more he realised that maybe the reason everyone he thought deserved a second chance never truly did anything to prove him right is because he always wanted to see the best in everyone whether it was there or not. Now that Snape mentioned it, it was obvious he didn't have a stutter but then again hindsight is a fine thing. It's just a shame you don't have it in the moment. How had he missed that very obvious fact? He would need to give himself a break though as Harry Potter himself had come to school this year so it did stand to reason he would not notice some things. I mean Harry Potter himself wasn't just anyone now was he?

As he thought about the young boy he realised he'd need to see him right away and sent a letter to have him come to his office before he magically righted it and then silenced his portraits so they wouldn't know of anything they spoke. Harry was wary of meeting this man after learning it was him who had abandoned him with Dursley's when they told him before. He climbed the stairs and entered the office shocked at it's opulence. It truly did look amazing with all it's moving and whirring ornaments everywhere. It was beautiful.

"Ah Harry my boy do please come in. I have some tea and biscuits here and I want to have a chat with you about some things you've done" he said smiling as Harry frowned deeply.

"Anything which happened to Draco Malfoy he truly earned. You don't get to go around acting like a pompous ass and then complain when things don't go you're way. Yes I cursed his ass when he sat down as he bullied everyone around him and I don't stand for bullies. I was bullied my whole life so don't even go there with me. Now I have one question for you and you must answer me honestly as I am not a fool and will know if you are deceiving me. Why did you abandon me with the Dursleys and never once check on me there?" he said shocked as Dumbledore started to cry.

"Harry you will loose five points for attacking Mr Malfoy who by the way I do think had it coming but procedures must be followed none the less. He will slip up sometime in the future and I shall be waiting until such time as he does and then the punishments will be severe. Just because I don't say anything to him now does not mean I do not see it. As for leaving you at the Dursley's I knew that only family would be able to protect you from the death eaters if I used a blood ward there so I did that. After the first wizarding war there was so much to do that I simply didn't have time to check on you as I am in a powerful and very busy position. However I should have thought to send someone in my place and I highly regret that I did not. I am so sorry about that truly. Have some tea Harry we need to talk and it's not pleasant!" he said as Harry eyed the crying man with surprise. He'd expected more from him but hadn't received it.

He took a sip from his tea and ate the chocolate biscuit with it. He felt a sharp jab in head shouting out stop it and shocking Dumbledore so much that he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Please whoever is attacking my head should stop it. Sir someone is attacking my head and it hurts. They might see things I don't want!" he said as Dumbledore thought to himself that this was the point and was swiftly thrown from Harry's head. It would be a while before he tried legilliemency on him again.

"Now Harry I must tell you it with great sadness that I inform you, you won't be going back to the Dursley household this summer or any summer ever again. If my estimates are correct they will be spending a long time in jail!" he said as Harry smiled making him feel very nervous.

"At last someone found out I was living in the cupboard under the stairs and beaten so often. I was worried no one would believe me because they never did believe me in the past. This is indeed good news sir. I hope they are beaten and made to starve and stay in a small place like I was. Nothing is more scary then that I assure you. Will I have to stay here in the summer time?" he asked warily.

"No son you won't be allowed to stay here and you will be expected to stay somewhere safe. Professor Snape has kindly offered to take you in until you reach maturity at the age of seventeen. It is for the best that if we need to tell people about it that we do so sensitively. The Dursley's were taken into custody for the extreme abuse of their own son Dudley. He was found battered, bruised and beaten at their own home. I don't think the authorities knew about you. I know that must be hard to take but as they will more then likely not see the light of day again in your position I would see that as a rare form of justice" he said as Harry gasped.

"But they never touched him only me. They idolised the ground he walked on. Something must have snapped after I left. I mean not having me to beat they must have turned to their son. Yes sir I did say beat in case you didn't know. You left me with monsters and I am afraid I do not trust you for this reason. I might admire you but trust you I could never do after my experiences in that hell hole which was supposed to be a loving home. When they weren't loving themselves or their son they were hating me and because of you which they would always tell me. Did you know sir they tried to get rid me at an orphanage when I was young however when they came back I was there again. Did you know they told me that huh! Now then what was the deal with sending Hagrid to get me? I really like him sir and he's cool but he knows nothing which would ever be able to help me. Hermione told me Professor McGonagall came to her house. That's just not fair!" he said angrily.

Dumbledore exhaled loudly. How had things gone so wrong? "Harry my boy O had to do that so that the death eaters or followers of Voldemort the man who killed your parents couldn't get to you. They didn't understand that you were there for your safety. I never imagined they'd abuse you as they did and am most disgusted they did. I never thought things could go so horribly wrong in life but they did. Tonight we lost Professor Quirrel and I am still struggling with it!" he said as Harry looked shocked.

"What happened to him did he finally scare himself to death? I mean I realise people tell me that DADA is a serious subject and indeed dark from time to time but he was so scared of ever teaching us anything that we never learned a thing in his classes. I mean what a waste!" he said now annoyed at another class being scuppered.

"Not quite. He was a very confused and sick man which is why he appeared the way he did when he should not have. He died last night and I need to speak to you about it. Obviously you are not at all involved in his death but I must know how you destroyed the Horcruxes? How did you do it Harry? What is the power he knows not? Voldemort is gone for good because of your actions this year Harry and I can but thank you for them. Please tell me what happened!" he ordered as Harry quirked his eyebrows with a weird expression on his face.

"Just what in the hell have you been smoking sir? What in the name of day is a horcrux or indeed the power he knows not? Who is he? And what is this power? I think you must have hit your head sir because I did nothing tonight or any night actually. In case you haven't noticed the work load here is heavy and there is no time to do much of anything else. Look is this some sort of silly riddle I need to solve because if you need to solve a riddle you should really ask Professor Flitwick about it. He's rather smart you know and he might be able to help you. I love his classes by the way. Now there is someone who knows how to teach a damn class!" he said as Dumbledore stood up in rage so fast it almost made his head spin.

"Do not take me for a fool Potter. Once again I am sorry Potter but Petrificus Totalis!" he called out freezing the boy on the spot. He reached into the drawer and took out some truth serum and inserted some into Harry's mouth before he revived him again.

"What is your name son?"

"Harry James Potter or Freak if you ask the Dursley family!"

"How did you destroy the Horcruxes remotely?"

"I did not destroy them as I don't know what they are. You should find someone who does and ask them" he answered monotonously.

"Do you know what the power he knows not is?"

"I do not know what the power he knows not is!"

"Do you know anything Professor Albus Dumbledore should know?"

"I know that Draco Malfoy cursed Hermione Jean Granger so she would have huge front teeth and caused her to go crazy by using a spell he didn't properly research first. He is not very bright that one. Professor Dumbledore should know about it so he can be stopped before he truly does any more damage to anyone else. Also Ronald Weasley does not think too much about he speaks of others and it is tiresome for me to constantly have to correct him about it. Because I was dragged up in the way I was in that residence I am a lot more mature then those of my age. I am not his mother so sort him out!" he snapped still telling the absolute truth until the serum wore off.

"Harry I am so sorry I had to do that but Professor Quirrel was an imposter and I had to be sure you weren't one too. I never meant to harm you and on my life I mean it. It is quite clear you don't know anything and maybe that in itself is the power he knows not. Maybe you are the he that knows not of the power you have and the other man also doesn't know. Ignore my ramblings and please take fifty points for services done to the school. Please Harry just know you did an amazing thing and because of you Voldemort may never again return. Good boy indeed. Goodnight son and sleep well. Here take some sweets for your trouble. I don't suppose you've eaten many of those in life!" he said in a confused daze as Harry took the sweets and left. He headed downstairs and bumped into Lucian Bole the Slytherin Prefect.

"What are you doing out of bed Potter? No one gets special treatments even you!" he snapped loudly.

"Please get Professor Snape it's an emergency and I need to see him at once!" he said as Lucian's face lightened and he told to him to come with him at once.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. Please read and review love Moon x**

Professor Snape was in his office grading assignments when there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" he called out as Lucian Bole entered.

"Good evening sir it's Harry Potter. He's here and he needs to see you at once. I think it's an emergency although I can't remember if he told me it was or not. Should I send him in?" he asked as Snape gasped in shock.

"Please send him in Mr Bole and then you can retire for the night. Thank you and five points to Slytherin for thinking to bring him here to me. I can say that in future if he looks like he's struggling or it looks like someone is bullying him I need you to tell me immediately. I made a promise to his mother to protect him and I intend to do it!" he said passionately as Bole smiled.

"I will do it sir. Thank you. Potter you can go in now!" he said leaving and heading in the direction of his own common room. Harry rushed in looking highly worried.

"Sorry I am here so late sir. I didn't mean to disturb you. I think Professor Dumbledore has gone mental in his brain. He attacked me and although he did nothing bad he was spouting a whole load of nonsense about how I should know something about the power he knows not and Horcruxes. I don't know what any of those things are but he threatened that if I did not tell him what I had done with the horcruxes there would be trouble. He forced me to take some truth serum and when he discovered I was telling the truth he awarded Gryffindor fifty house points and sent me on my way with some sweets. I don't understand any of it. He said I'll have to live with you in the summer so thank you for that. I promise to pay you or something I will not be a burden on you I swear!" he said as Snape shed tears at his last comment and looked thunderous at the rest.

"Harry may I peak inside your head and see the memory of what happened in his office in a moment? Firstly I promised your mother I'd always care for you and I intend to live up to that promise. I realise you were raised by monsters but you could never be a burden on me or anyone else. I'll tell you what once a week in the summer we'll go for dinner and you can pay for that ok? Does that sound fair? Also here is a list of muggle things you can do and I want you to mark off all the things you've done in your life and return it to me tomorrow!" he said as Harry looked shocked.

"Yes sir you can see my memory. Ok I'll pay for dinner then and thank you for that. When you always hear you're a burden it's tough to think otherwise. I can already tell you I've only ever been to the zoo and cinema on Dudley's birthday. I've never been out for dinner, swimming, to the theatre, to the library, to the theme park or on vacation or anything else in this list!" he said as Snape paled.

"I had no idea that this was the way things are. I promise you by the time you're seventeen you will have done everything on this list ok and I will make sure of it. Now I will see your memory!" he said pointing his wand at Harry and gently entering his mind. What he saw there was chaotic. It was a jumbled mess and he'd need to get him to work on his mind scape. Now though he searched and found the memory he was looking for in an area labelled crazy confusion which made him laugh. Behind the door with that title on it he saw the memory and viewed it. Was Albus crazy attacking him like that? Couldn't he just be happy the horcruxes were gone instead of constantly panicking about why. I mean they were gone now so shut up and get over it he thought bitterly as he decided to have a look around in his mind at other things just gently without causing harm or alarm. He saw some pretty vile things there which almost made him sick and then he exited looking rather green around the gills.

"Ok Harry I have someone I must call here to me from the bank as I need to speak to him about something. Also I know you were with Hagrid the first time you went there and I want you to ask the goblin who comes to see me anything you couldn't ask then ok?" he questioned as Harry said it was. The goblin was called and arrived ten minutes later as he had been busy when he'd gotten the summons.

"Good afternoon Zipper. Please look inside my mind at my freshest memory and then young Harry Potter here has some things he'd like to ask you!" he said as Harry paled with nerves. Zipper looked at Snapes memories and emerged looking outraged.

"To attack any child is vile enough but to attack our own boy who lived is unconscionable. Now Mr Potter you wanted to ask me something?" he inquired when Harry looked up at him.

"Yes sir I did. To be honest my first experience in the bank was so cool but so uninformative. Like why did Hagrid have my bank key instead of me? I mean it is my account should I not have had that key myself? What if he wanted to take some money from my account but he couldn't find me to ask me if that was ok? I am just worried about banking as I know nothing about it and don't want to either get taken advantage of or do the wrong thing myself which causes anyone any problems. I'm so sorry it's just Hagrid is so lovely but can't answer any questions I have about anything I may actually need to know!" he said as the Goblin banged his fist on the table in rage.

"This is an outrage! The only person who should have had your key is your magical Guardian who would have been Albus Dumbledore. To give it to someone else is against Goblin law. As your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore would have been able to access your money however given what he did with the key I am concerned he may have mishandled your money. I will check it out. I would also like you to take an inheritance test as I think the results would certainly be interesting" he said as he instructed Harry to slice his palm and allow six drops of blood to fall into the bowl before him with the quill inside it and then wait. He then left for a moment and returned with someone else from the bank. His palm healed itself and the quill started to move from inside the bowl until it levitated itself out and headed towards the parchment piece beside it where it started to furiously write things down. Soon enough it had stopped writing and Zipper picked it up.

"Harry this here is..."

"Oh Griphook hello!" Harry interrupted as both Goblins gasped aloud in shock.

"I'm so sorry if I said something wrong. Is there a proper way I should speak to you. Sorry Griphook if I insulted you it's just you were the first ever Goblin I met and it was so cool!" he enthused as they further looked shocked.

"Harry no one ever usually remembers the name of a goblin. Thank you for doing it. I am Griphook but you didn't see me by accident. I am the account manager for the Potters. Now as you never asked to see me about the accounts I am not allowed to volunteer information about them to you. It's just the way Gringotts works these days. But I was told you did an inheritance test so I will go through the results with you now and the others may stay for this as Severus Snape is now your magical Guardian" he said looking down at the sheet and smiling.

"Well I didn't know that remembering your name was unusual but surely no one with a brain would ever forget their first visit to your bank. I mean I've heard you can be pretty ruthless at times and I'd never want to disrespect someone who looks after my money as if I do something wrong they could dock me money or something I don't know" he said wisely as they looked at him in surprise. If they'd expected him to say anything this wasn't it.

"You are wise beyond your years Mr Potter. Now we will read your results. Everyone have a seat. Ok so you inherit from three houses as well as the Potter house. Those houses are Draven, Evans and Warrens. Before their death your mother came here alone to get an inheritance test and discovered her family had at one point been magical. She had been the first in three generations to be a witch. They had four vaults in our bank which she inherited and then left to you. Two of these vaults contain money and two of them contain wands, the family grimoire, rare family made potions and different weapons and jewels. The Evans line has a house in the Yorkshire Dales which is still serviced by house elves but no one has lived there for over fifty years. Do you have any questions before we continue?" he asked as Harry looked around the room before concentrating once more on the page before him.

"Well Professor what is your house like? I only ask because I don't like the idea of these house elf things working without anyone to care for them or indeed for them to care for. The name implies they care for someone. They might be lonely. If it is better then his current house can I give it to Professor Snape? I mean he really is amazing for caring for me and he did save me from a life of hell. I feel it is the only way I can repay him properly!" he said looking at Snape and the Goblin whose mouth fell open in shock. Snape was just staring wide eyed not even sure how to respond.

"Well Mr Potter I happen to know Professor Snape's residence is not better then the Evans residence. If you wish him to have it, it shall be so. The Evans property is a six bedroomed country house. It has four working floos, two offices, two living and dining rooms, a large kitchen, eight bathrooms, a duelling room and lastly an outdoor quidditch pitch. I would prefer if I could go through the list of other properties your other families had first before you make your choice!" he said seriously before eyeing Harry who nodded that he could continue. He was fascinated he was learning so much about his heritage. I mean if this house was better then Snape's current home he saw no reason the kind man couldn't have it. He did deserve it after the life he'd had and indeed for saving Harry from having to endure that same life himself. He had no idea how much of a hero he was to the boy until this moment and tears sprung to his eyes. He could see so much love, kindness and determination in his eyes that it was truly amazing to behold.

"Ok now then the Dravens family had six vaults containing money, jewels, the family grimoire, world chests and china wares such as tea services and battle armours of all sorts. In these vaults you will also find various dark magical objects as this family believed in justice at all costs and that did also include within their ranks. To make it easier though all of the dark items are contained in the one vault. The properties they have are Dravens Dwelling in Tunisia which is a magical holiday home for them currently under the fidelious charm however we have been instructed to make their next heir the secret keeper himself. They also have Dravens Den in the Shropshire countryside and it is manor they own and have lived in for many years. Now that you are inheriting it yourself it's house elves are free to care for you at any residence in which you choose to reside. The Dravens Den is much the same as the Evans house except it has ten bedrooms and a huge ballroom in which to conduct parties and functions and the like. It also has an indoor swimming pool and two potions labs" he said as Harry gasped. That was rather cool actually.

He'd always wanted to go to an Arabic country as he'd read in a book before that some of the most magical items could be bought in some of their magical souks or markets. He would insure he visited that home for sure even if just for a few days. He was so excited by it.

"Lastly your Warrens line familial connection provides you with four vaults of money, family grimoire, dark arts books, creatures in harmless sedation and business ownership documents as you own half of Diagon Alley which we will get to in a moment. Now as with the other families you have three properties with this one. A Manor in Scotland, A Manor in Ireland and a Manor in the Swiss Alps. As to the layout of them it is the same as the manors for the Dravens family. A lot of old manors have the same layout if not in entirely different configurations personally within. Now as for the business ownership you own the Sugarplums Sweet Shop, The Daily Prophet, The Potions Warehouse, Enchantments Restaurant, The Swift Chop hair salon and lastly Perfectly Pure Possessions a shop for books and highly expensive rare magical items. When we are done here those businesses will be informed they are under new management as that is the law here however depending on what you choose to do we can simply say Lord Warrens or Lord Potter Warrens. If you may allow me I would advise Lord Warrens for now as you don't want any unwanted attention on you for now!" he said as Harry gasped.

"Yes for now say Lord Warrens. At Christmas time or the next time I have a break I want to see how these businesses are running and I want a tour of them in action however I don't want them to know it's me. If they know it is me everything will be perfect and dishonest. All problems within are to be fixed and all staff who do not meet a set of standards you and I come up with together will have to find a new job. I am of the belief that while the truth truly does hurt it is the only way in which things can be conducted and if people can't handle that then they need to go for therapy and or get a life. If people are not willing to do things honestly we can have them sign a contract stating that bad things will happen to them if they lie. I want that in very small writing as the punishments should be severe when I decide on them. I have been lied to my whole life so it's honesty or nothing for me I'm afraid. I want Draconis Malfoy and Hermione Granger to come and see either one of you now and get inheritance tests themselves and I want him to be here when Hermione's is read out. It's high time he realised he's not as important as he thinks he is. Right now I need to sleep because I'm exhausted. I'm off to sleep and I'll leave you to sort out giving the Evans property to Professor Snape. Professor you can like sell your house or whatever you like. From now on it's only good things for us all!" he said passionately making Severus weep a little bit.

"Here is a note for you Harry so you don't get into trouble for being home late to your common room. Good night and thank you from the bottom of my heart for the Evans property. My house will be sold within the next few years. I am advising the bank to send any business related letters to me to pass on to you so that we may read and understand them together as I wouldn't want anyone to intercept your mail and try to fiddle with it. Goodnight!" he said as Harry left. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and read and review love Moon x**

Hermione was surprised when she was woken up by a house elf in the middle of the night who had her dressing gown on her and slippers on her feet before silently popping her away to Snape's office where Draco was now waiting curiously. "You are both here at this hour as I have been instructed to do something by a lord which is something no one ever ignores especially if the lord is one to many houses. You will each sign these sheets of paper with a blood quill and wait there!" he instructed as the tired and shocked students did as he asked crying out as the blood was taken from their bodies but settled down soon afterwards. Usually Hermione would have put up a fight about it but was far too tired to do any of it. Draco didn't know what was going on but he did know that you never disobeyed the orders of a lord if they were good orders.

Both parchments hovered in the air and went to either side of him as boxes appeared on the table beside each one. They waited as the parchments stopped glowing and he grabbed one to his left.

"Ok so the lord asked me to get you to do these inheritance tests in the presence of one another. You have been charged ten galleons each to your accounts and I will read the test I have here with me now. This test pertains to you Draco. It says here you inherited from two different families. You inherited from the Selwyn family and the Archer family. You will become the lord of these houses as soon as you put these rings on. The only reason you can become lord now is if you don't they will become nonexistent and we wouldn't want that now would we?" said Snape pausing to see he was still listening.

"Ok so put the rings on one after the other until they merge into one ring. Each family comes with one ability that is unique to it which you will inherit with the rings. The Archer family has ten million galleons in the bank and a further ten million in assets. They have four properties with manors in Britain, Ireland, Italy and France. You now own Scrivenshafts Quill shop in Diagon Alley also" he watched as Draco put both rings on one after the other as they amalgamated into one ring which then faded away from view.

"The Selwyn family has one hundred million galleons and owns Wizarding Wayfaring in Karkitt Market a travel store and Botanical Beauty in Diagon Alley which is a potions beauty business" he said as Draco was scanned by his rings and essentially beaten up and then healed all at once.

"Oh my good gracious I've been an utter fool. How could I have been so irresponsible? Miss Granger I am a shame to these houses I have inherited from and I am indeed sorry for my transgressions. I don't like you yet but I do respect your talent at study and magic" he said chivalrously shocking Severus deeply. If he'd expected anything from his godson it wouldn't have been this.

"Ok so Miss Granger your results show you are due a change in status. You are not pureblood but you are now half blood. You have inherited from three families. They are Grey, Dagworth Granger and Fawley. The Grey family is most unusual as I have been informed their last Lord Christian Ambrosius Grey worked for MI 5 and has a tripped out vault at the bank full of muggle things only a muggle person would understand. I am told you will understand what MI 5 is yourself. He has left you an Aston Martin Virage motor and a collection of Porsches. You have two manors one in Switzerland and one in India. You have a penthouse in London's SOHO district in The Altas Building. You have a total of twenty five million galleons and two million pounds in your new vault at Gringotts. You don't own any businesses in Diagon Alley however you do own Grey's Imports Knockturn Alley" here he paused as she gasped loudly surprising him.

"I mean MI 5…I mean….oh fuck….oh wow….oh my good gracious. I'm so sorry for swearing sir but under the circumstances I believe you'll agree it is necessary. Please move on before I truly faint!" she said as he chuckled at her language surprising her.

"Don't worry Miss Granger it is a surprise to us all. Actually as a half blood myself I can tell you I know what MI 5 is so that's ok. The Dagworth Grangers have left you a potions empire in Diagon Alley and globally throughout the magical world. They have a vault with 2.5 billion galleons in it but only have that much money because o their world trading. It would be a lot less if they didn't do that. You have inherited their manors in Austria, Belgium and Britain. Now then let's move on!" he said as he shuffled the page turning it to read the part about the Fawley family.

"Actually this last inheritance is hard as we have two members of that family here in school in Slytherin and Ravenclaw house respectively. They are siblings and are both in fifth year. They were disinherited by the last lord as their mother tried to have him assassinated. There is magic in place so they may not harm the new Lord or Lady in your case. You inherit two million galleons and their manors in Scotland, the Isle of Saint Marie in the Caribbean and Tunisia. You have also inherited their apartments in Egypt, London and Cork Ireland. Please put your rings on one after the other!" he said as she did so and blacked out as there was an explosion sound and Draco shrieked in fear. She then woke up and a notice came to them all.

_To whom it concerns the family of Fawley will accept a full core and no less so one has been provided. We realise that no one has a core of one hundred percent but Lady Hermione Jean Fawley now has a core of ninety eight percent. Signed former head of Fawley estate._

Harry had been right this had been most insightful for sure.


End file.
